


The Sleeper

by ChristineBassoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineBassoon/pseuds/ChristineBassoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam在斯坦福法学院的第一年，他在解剖台上见到了熟悉的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeper

Looking like Lethe, see！the lake 眺忘川  
A conscious slumber seems to take, 知沉眠  
And would not, for the world, awake. 不愿醒

The Sleeper，1831  
Edgar Allan Poe 

x x x

萨姆想象过许多与兄长重逢的画面，唯独遗漏这种。他宁愿迪恩满腔怒火，狠狠地打上他几拳；或撇下他，自己孤身一人，躺在冰冷灰暗的墓穴里，让镌刻在石碑上的DEAN WINCHESTER灼烧他的视网膜。但现在不是这样。他就在那里，在萨姆的面前，无情地咬噬着萨姆的心。

斯坦福是迪恩心灵的禁地，一个触痛过去与未来的地方。天性中的倔强让他疏离萨姆，也让他一路至此。他不过回归本源，上帝却将此理解为复仇。

“这他妈的，一点都不好玩，兄弟。”萨姆用右手严实地盖住嘴鼻，眉毛连同额头中部的纹路纠结在一起，“对不起，我……我不知道说什么好。”

“放松，小老虎。”迪恩的笑纹斜斜向上。

自他离开父亲那天起，两人就再未见过面。已经五年了。两年前，萨姆非常愤怒，他憎恨迪恩从未把父亲的死讯告诉他。电话里他对波比说，约翰虽然是个混帐，但毕竟还是他的父亲。他知道猎人的下场不怎么好，但不包括两个儿子因为心存芥蒂而拒绝送葬。但如今的状况可以解释一切了。

他当年怎么会把迪恩想象成那个样子？要知道，他永远不会抛弃血亲。永远永远。

“我打电话你会接吗？”

上一次听到迪恩的声音是在三年前。他从未更改号码的手机半夜响了起来，上面显示的是一个陌生的号码。奇怪的是，他原想挂掉这个电话，手指却先一步按下了通话键。

电话那头一片寂静，只有粗重的呼吸声和凌冽的风声——那个地方肯定不在加州。他的第二步行动更让自己匪夷所思，因为他没有急着挂掉那个电话，而是把手机放在枕边，好像听着这些声音他就能安稳入眠一样。他的眼睛开始重重地垂下，并在黑暗中等待对方开口。也许他觉得这个感觉很熟悉，也许他是在做梦。

“我想你了，萨米。”他的眼前掠过一片白光。

在意识到这是迪恩的声音之前，电话里已是一片忙音。萨姆瞪大了眼睛。

那是一月二十四日的凌晨两点，他一直记得。即使后来的愤怒淹没了他的理智，但这句话就像仙人掌的根扎在他的心里，将他的灵魂紧紧捆住，触及远比表象更深的地方。灵魂远比脑袋聪明，也比理智更明辨是非。

“你觉得这很公平，是吧。”他看到对方轻轻微笑，似在嘲讽。不过没关系，他喜欢迪恩的笑容，更喜欢他袒露内心的笑。

迪恩的年龄停留在永恒的二十三岁，面容与五年前所见相差不大。他的脸与五年前一样苍白僵硬，不同的是，当年的怒火、哀伤、落寞、孤独已粉刷成平和的假象。他总是能戴上他的面具。但在此不过一会，迪恩便弃械投降。萨姆也许不该惊讶。因为这就是他的兄长——或不再是了。 

迪恩此刻赤身裸体，想法无处躲藏。但这种想法显然刺痛了萨姆。他的大脑停止了运作，脑干扰乱了他的呼吸。嘴里尝到些奇怪的咸味，而萨姆还没意识到。

“我很抱歉，萨米。”萨姆的脸颊上有种柔软的触感，“但我必须这样做。”

迪恩曲卷的睫毛上挂着细小的水珠，白雾在眼睑边飘过。“你不能这样对我。”萨姆用冰冷的手掌抓住对方的手臂，而迪恩任凭他加紧手上的力量，“不，你有这个权利……”萨姆终于跌坐在刺骨的铁凳上，任由寒意爬进肺部，漫进胸腔。他呆滞地看着迪恩垂下的双眼，将身子靠前，两边手肘撑在大腿上。

他很紧张，他想用嘴唇拱拱胸前交叉的十指，可是不能。 房间里的气味让他胃部翻腾，但他必须竭力控制住。老天，幸亏这里只有他，还有他的兄长迪恩。

“没关系，我在这。”迪恩眯着眼，“我在这陪着你。我不会离开你的。绝对。”

冰冷的白光灯在迪恩的眼窝处投下了异样的阴影，他的睫毛似在轻轻颤动，就像平时一样。萨姆闭上双眼，大脑里顿时闪过许多黑白的画面，都是迪恩的。他的眼睛他的睫毛，他的雀斑他的鼻梁，他的嘴唇他的锁骨。他抓紧枪支时力量迸发的肌肉，他背部起伏的曲线。噢，还有那可爱的罗圈腿。

萨姆回忆着这一切。他艰难地扯下橡胶手套，指尖轻轻触摸着迪恩的脸。他的右手轻抚过对方的眼角，温热的掌心紧贴着迪恩冰凉的面颊。他用拇指一遍又一遍磨娑那粉红的眼睑，又细细描绘耳朵的纹路，捏捏他的耳垂。这一次，迪恩没有别过他的头，或者甩开他的手。

模糊的记忆渐渐渗出来。小时候的他睡觉时似乎总爱与迪恩抱成一团。半夜醒来的时候，萨姆会感觉到对方的睫毛轻轻刷过他的额头。他生病的时候，迪恩会轻柔地摸摸他的头，在床边陪伴着他。他总让萨姆看到他的背影，他一直在那。

他一次又一次拨过迪恩额头的软发，像迪恩小时候安抚他时一样。“一切都会好起来的。”他用双头捧起了他的脸。萨姆终于丧失了他的嗅觉。

他痛苦地睁开双眼，紧紧地注视着迪恩，那些黑白的画面很快被赋予了颜色。他看到了1991年的圣诞节迪恩戴上护身符后与他的拥抱；他看到了1996年6月4日，反射在迪恩眼里耀眼而温暖的绿色烟火。

“没关系的……我也想你。”他低下头，吻了下去。他轻易地撬开对方的嘴唇，温热的舌尖扫过迪恩整齐的牙齿。他不奢望对方回应更多，他只享受这种温柔的触感。萨姆迷恋在葡萄石的清澄中，沉溺在芳草的清香中，沉睡在湖水的变幻中。

亚当的标志灼热刺痛，他不得不离开迪恩的嘴唇。金绿色的巨蛇正在缠绕着他的灵魂，嘶嘶地吐着信子，搅乱着他的理智。他按紧下腹，试图将这骚动驱赶出身体外，思想外，或是灵魂外。他与迪恩的指尖正在钢琴上飞舞。好像他坐在迪恩旁，又好像他就是迪恩……

无形的空气腐蚀着他的嘴唇与双手，但他失去了触觉。萨姆的脸埋在迪恩的颈窝里，孩子气地用鼻尖拱拱他的头发。迪恩的手无力地搭在萨姆的肩上，任由萨姆的手在迪恩身上游走，就像湖水滑过他的身体，而无形的磁力包裹着他们。时间化成浆液，融进土地。他与迪恩肌肤紧贴，失去的形体的分界。此刻无需呼吸，亦无需言语。

乌云翻滚，暴雨狂啸，暗流湍急，那些收敛得当的欲望在这一瞬间爆发。无尽的楼梯螺旋向上，厚重的大门不断开启，溢水的深井，神秘阴暗的森林……

他回想起那些清醒的梦境。温暖的湖水总会包裹着幼小的他，而他看着那朦胧的雾气从金黄的圆月边散开，一直滴落到水中的倒影里。他向岸边走去，岸边很快长满了水仙花。走了几步，景象变了另一番模样。这时他穿着破旧的睡衣，躺在麦田堆里，任由温暖的日光洒在他的脸上。

迪恩身上唯一的布衣被萨姆攒紧又松开了，上面满是皱痕。萨姆的嘴唇和双手剧痛起来，他的嗅觉和痛感不情愿地回归了。形体的分界鲜明起来，他们又分裂成两种个体。萨姆的眼里只余欲望和泪水。

“我答应你。”

他拿起了手边的铁器，上面反射的银色光芒让他睁不开眼。他在那倒影里看到了瞳孔中的自己，背后迪恩紧闭的双眼和僵硬的身体。忘却河早已分隔两人。

萨姆终于割开了迪恩的胸膛。  
“到家了。”

绑在迪恩脚趾上的纸片终于跌落地上。  
DEAN WINCHESTER, 2004 – 1 – 24


End file.
